


Told You So

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, cheeky cesc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavi predicts Villa’s goal in the AC Milan CL match, because he believes in Villa even when Villa doesn’t believe in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Comments & Kudos much appreciated!

“You’re gonna score today,” Xavi said, pressing a kiss to the skin behind Villa’s ear.

Villa stood in front of the sink in Xavi’s master bedroom en-suite bathroom. His teeth were brushed, his hair sculpted, and he was working on grooming his facial hair. He dropped the hand holding his electric razor down by his side when he felt Xavi’s lips on his neck.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Villa argued.

“I can feel it,” Xavi said, sliding his hands onto Villa’s stomach.

“All you’re feeling is my abs. Get off me. We don’t have time for that.” Villa swatted at Xavi’s hands when they slid lower.

Xavi pulled away. He planted his hand palm down on Villa’s back and gave him a light shove before he walked out of the room.

Villa shook his head and started to resume his grooming. He raised his hand, but stopped when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked tired. He could blame being up most of the night with Xavi, but his eyes had looked that way for a while now. He had been struggling with his form and he feared for his place on the squad. He spent far too much time contemplating the what-ifs. What if he never did return to good form? What if he never did get that big comeback goal that renewed everyone’s faith in him?

When Villa saw Xavi kick the ball straight to him, he thought for a fleeting moment that he should let it sail past him. From his position, he was confident that he could blast into the net. But was a goal really worth Xavi being right? 

Of course it was. Xavi’s gloating for ages was a small price to pay to score a goal in Barcelona’s most important match of late. Villa only hoped his lover would hold the gloating to a minimum. That was unlikely, however, considering his lover was known to carry on reminding him of these sorts of things for months after the fact.

As soon as the ball hit the net, Villa ran for the corner. He slid onto his knees and threw his hands in the air. Thoughts of Xavi’s possible gloating were lost. He was shaking with excitement and pride in himself. The fans cheering and shouting his name rang in his ears like the sweetest song he’d ever heard.

Alba was the first to reach him and was quickly followed by Pedro who pulled him down to the ground (Xavi would be none too happy about that). Soon Villa was being nearly suffocated by all of his teammates as they piled on top of him. They all shouted incoherently. They were off to the quarterfinals of the Champions League, they all knew it now, and it was thanks to their Guaje.

After the pack moved away, Xavi was the one to reach down a hand and tug his lover to his feet. Villa immediately jumped on him, thanking him for the assist even if Xavi couldn’t hear him over the cacophony of shouting around them. He wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and coiled one arm around his neck. The other arm he thrust into the air. He shouted along with all his supporters.

When he felt Xavi’s arms tighten around him, he finally tore his eyes away from the thousands of fans. Xavi’s eyes stared deep into his. Villa dropped his arm and let his hand come to rest on the side of Xavi’s neck. His eyes glanced from Xavi’s eyes to his lips. He wanted to lean in and bring his lips to Xavi’s. He wanted to thank him for this properly. 

His body physically ached with the want and need. His brain was shouting commands to his back and neck (LEAN IN), but his good sense was forcing him to ignore them. He eased the ache at last and allowed his body to follow orders. He leaned in… but he buried his face against Xavi’s neck instead of kissing his lips.

For some reason these blatant homosexual acts were acceptable as long as the media and supporters could convince themselves that it was all the excitement of celebration. Their favorite players were still 100% straight. It was just an excited hug. If a kiss were involved, well that might arouse suspicion and suspicion was bad for publicity. Can’t have gay footballers running around. This was something Villa was uncomfortable with, but had no idea how to change. Perhaps one day things would be different, but for now he would take what he could get. At the moment, that happened to be a quick kiss on Xavi’s neck. He mumbled, “I love you” against his skin. Villa was quite certain Xavi would interpret that as nothing more than a light fluttering of kisses, but he had to say it.

Whether Xavi had translated his lip movements or just viewed Villa’s celebration as an act of love, Villa was unsure, but Xavi pressed his lips to his ear and said, “I love you too.”

Villa slid out of Xavi’s arms. He threw his arms in the air again. His other teammates had begun trotting back to their positions. Xavi gave him a pat on the back of the head before he too ran off. The pat was just a little rough. Villa could feel the “I told you so” in it.

“Told you so,” Xavi said, swatting Villa on the ass. Villa was nearly dressed, ready to head home.

Villa turned away from his locker to face Xavi. “You know, Hernandez, a simple ‘congratulations’ would be nice.”

“Am I really the simple congratulations type?” Xavi asked sardonically.

Villa’s mouth curled up slightly at the corner, but he quickly replaced it with a stony glare. He placed his hand palm down on Xavi’s chest and shoved him backward. Xavi grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. 

Villa was shocked. Sure, all the other guys had cleared out to go celebrate with their families or each other, but still this was not normal Xavi behavior. He never showed Villa affection like this in the locker room. There was always a possibility that someone might see.

Xavi read the confusion on Villa’s face and squeezed his hand. “I’m proud of you, Guaje” he admitted quietly.

Villa brought his hand to Xavi’s face when the latter cast his eyes to the floor. Xavi looked back up, his chocolate brown eyes wider than usual. “Thank you,” he whispered. His body was aching again, the same want from earlier returning in full force. This time, he quieted the ache quickly. He let himself have what he really wanted. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Xavi’s.

A throat clearing a few yards away caused the teammates to jump away from each other. Cesc grinned at them and waved his fingers. “You know not everyone is gone, right? Maybe you boys should get a room…”

“Maybe you should get the hell out of here before I…”

Cesc waved his phone in the air in front of him, causing Villa to cut his words short. “I caught your lovey little moment on camera, Villa. You have to be nice to me now. No more…” Cesc broke off and squealed when his two teammates came running toward him.

Cesc bolted for the door, but Xavi caught him from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around him and held him tightly. “Give me the phone, Cescito,” Villa demanded.

Cesc giggled and shoved the phone down the front of his pants. “No,” he said. “I need evidence to hold against you, so you can’t be mean to me anymore.”

“When am I ever mean to you anyway?” Villa asked, narrowing his eyes at Cesc.

“You snap me with towels in the shower, you filled my locker with dirty socks, you sneak mushrooms into my food, you…”

“Okay, okay. Enough. Look. I’m sorry. Just give me the phone and I promise I’ll…”

“I don’t believe you,” Cesc blurted with a pout.

“Just get the phone out of his pants. I’ll hold his arms.” Xavi secured Cesc’s arms behind him. Villa cocked his brow at him, but Xavi just nodded.

“Last chance, Cesc or I’m going in…” Cesc glared at him. He didn’t think Villa would really do it. When Villa’s hand was on his jeans, he shouted, “Stop! Stop! I didn’t really take a picture! I just said I did, so you’d think I could blackmail you!”

Villa pulled away. “You’re such an idiot, Fabregas. Get out of here. Xav, let him go.”

When Xavi released him, Cesc bolted out of the locker room, digging his phone out of his pants as we went. “You think he was telling the truth?” Xavi asked.

Villa nodded. “Yeah. Cesc isn’t clever enough to scheme.” Villa pecked Xavi’s cheek. “Let’s go home though. I want to kiss you without worrying that Cesc or anyone is watching.”

Cesc raced toward his car where Pique was waiting to drive them to Cesc’s apartment for a proper celebration. “Geri, Geri!” 

Pique had been leaning back against the locked passenger door of Cesc’s car, but he started to walk toward Cesc. “What? Something wrong?”

Cesc giggled and shook his head. “Just wait ‘til you see what I got on my phone!”


End file.
